


A Man Named Hux

by Zyzzyva



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: It's sweet and cheesy, M/M, Yeah this is a Ben Solo au, Yes I'm sorry, have fun, i don't care
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 11:50:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8843695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zyzzyva/pseuds/Zyzzyva
Summary: When Hux is captured by the Resistance, he finds all may not be as it seems.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! If you're reading this, I have to say I'm pleased! While this isn't my favorite fic I've written, I do like it, and hope you do too. In any case, have fun :)  
> -Zyzzyva

The X-Wing pilot pressed Hux's face into the ground. "Tell us where he is," the pilot threatened.

"I don't know!" Hux said, struggling.

"No doubt you do," the pilot said, grinding Hux's already bloody face into the dirt. Hux couldn't help but whimper. "I don't!"

The pilot narrowed his eyes and turned Hux around to face him, punching him hard. "Why should I believe you? You're a general, aren't you? You're ranked over him! You should know where he is!"

Hux yelped at the punch. "I don't! He abandoned post! I don't know where he is!"

The pilot grimaced and punched him hard, knocking him out. He dragged Hux onto his X-Wing to take him back to the Resistance base.

Leia looked at him skeptically. "What happened to him?"

"Questioning," the pilot said, grinning.

Leia raised her eyebrows. "Questioning? Dean, we have a point not to be like the First Order. We don't do questioning like that. You could have killed him."

"He's a general, Leia. He gave the order to blow up the Hosnian system. He doesn't deserve our pity," Dean growled.

"Nevertheless," she said. "Don't continue like this."

Dean rolled his eyes and went off. Leia looked after him, sighing. This wasn't the first time he'd done something like this.

Hux gasped and opened his eyes. An older woman was looking down at him, and he seemed to be on a hospital bed. He had his hands tied to the bed and his entire body ached. One of his eyes was swollen.

"Hello," the woman said. "I'm General Organa."

Hux was impressed. "General Hux," he rasped.

She smiled. "That's what I thought. Now, I must apologize for Dean, the pilot who 'questioned' you. He's from Mos Eisley on Tatooine, and he's... A bit rough."

Hux laughed bitterly. "Just a bit, then."

She laughed. "A bit of an understatement, I know. But I can't speak ill of my officers and crew."

Hux nodded.

"I understand Dean was questioning you about the whereabouts of my son, Ben, or Kylo Ren."

Hux nodded again.

"You really don't know where he is?"

"No, alright? He abandoned post and I don't know where he is."

She nodded. "Good."

He raised an eyebrow. "Why is that good?"

Then Hux heard a familiar voice. "WHAT have you done to him?!"

He recognized the voice of Dean, the pilot. "I was questioning him! I didn't know you were HERE!"

He heard a sigh (how many times had he heard that sigh?) and Kylo Ren came into the room. He was wearing Resistance clothes, similar to those of Leia.

His eyes widened. "Hux?"

"Ren?" Hux gasped.

"Call me Ben," he said.

Hux narrowed his eyes. "I see."

"What do you mean by that?"

Hux feigned innocence. "Oh, nothing."

Ren– Ben, sorry– rolled his eyes and turned to his mother. "What should we do with him?"

Hux felt strangely hurt, though he tried to push it down with sarcasm. "Oh, I'm sorry, should I just leave the room? I am, after all, right here."

Leia laughed. "As if. How about a prison cell for you, General?"

Ben nodded. "I'll take him." He untied Hux from the table, leading him down the hall. Hux shot Dean the pilot a death glare as he went by. He was still aching.

Ben hadn't thought he would still care for Hux when he had defected. Or maybe he had just hoped.

In any case, it hadn't happened. He still loved Hux. He still wanted to grab him and kiss him hard. Somehow, he stopped himself and led Hux down to the prison cells.

In front of him, Hux turned around to look him in the eyes. "I've missed you," the general said quietly.

Ben bit his lip and looked away, but Hux took his chin and made Ben look at him.

"Tell me you missed me," Hux said, hurt in his eyes. "Tell me one last time, even if you don't mean it."

"I missed you," Ben said. "And I mean that. You have no idea how hard for me it was to leave. To leave you."

Hux sighed and reached up, touching Ben's cheek. "I don't understand, and I won't try to. I just don't want to hurt you. Ever."

Ben nodded. "I'm sorry."

"But we're on different sides of this war," Hux said, tears in his eyes. "How do we... How can we survive this?"

"I don't know," Ben said, shaking his head. "I don't know."

Hux let go, crying softly into Ben's shoulder. "I'm so sorry."

"It's alright." Ben rubbed his back until Hux pulled back, wiping at his eyes. He went willingly into the cell.

Ben smiled softly at him before going back up the stairs.

A few months later, a former general named Hux delivered the killing blow to a man named Snoke.


End file.
